


Flirting for Beginners

by kurasuchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, considered as complete unless you want me to continue this, first fic in a year, hopefully this will be the start of me writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasuchi/pseuds/kurasuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama just couldn’t understand it. He tried to think over and over again, trying to find out  different ways on how he should properly express his feelings, only to end up being disappointed because he, of course, couldn’t do it perfectly.</p><p>Based on his research, it was supposed to be simple. Like… really simple. However, he just couldn’t do it.</p><p>How in the world is he supposed to flirt with a dumbass like Hinata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstillopenthewindow (FlutteringWings)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iwillstillopenthewindow+%28FlutteringWings%29).



> Hi there! This is unedited so there might be a lot of mistakes.. but I love Kagehina so much so.. here you go!
> 
> Based on a Tumblr prompt. Kagehina + "I'm trying to flirt with you, okay?"

Kageyama just couldn't understand it. He tried to think over and over again, trying to find out  different ways on how he could properly express his feelings, only to end up being disappointed because he, of course, couldn't do it perfectly.

Based on his research, it was supposed to be simple. Like... really simple. However, he just couldn't do it.  
  
How in the world is he supposed to flirt with a dumbass like Hinata?  
  
It all started when a certain shrimp blurted out those stupid words.  
  
 _"Maaaan, flirting huh..? That's kinda nice... I wish I could experience that too.."_  
  
The setter groaned at the memory. Apparently, Hinata got the idea to do that after watching a cheesy romance flick with his sister, and he just voiced the idea out of nowhere while they were eating their lunch. He pretended not to be bothered by it. He just shrugged the idea off, waiting for the orange head to drop the topic.  
  
And it worked. It didn't mean that he wasn't bothered though.  
  
Even though he probably didn't mean anything behind it, Kageyama was bothered. He had feelings for a certain decoy after all. And even though he didn't plan to do anything about it, the fact that Hinata himself was the one who voiced out his desire to be flirted upon was absolutely tempting... and he was a fool to be lured in by the idea. He had managed to control himself for so long, so why the hell is he doing this now?  
  
He tried everything that he can to make this successful. He tried to ask his classmates, he read books, he even tried to play otome games (much to his digust)-- but all of it was futile. He just couldn't understand the need to do such things. It all seemed really unrealistic, and he swore to himself not to dwell on such an idea ever again.  
  
But apparently, fate just wouldn't let him to do so. After three hours of rolling around in bed, he still couldn't sleep. Images of an embarrassed and blushing Hinata kept on appearing on his head that he was getting really overwhelmed, and thus, he decided to settle this once and for all.  
  
He's going to surf the Internet, and the first website that he sees will be his basis on flirting with Hinata.

* * *

  
It was lunchtime when Kageyama tried to set his plan into motion. After managing to invite Hinata out for lunch and for a bit of volleyball practice, they're now eating their lunch just outside the gym, with a volleyball in tow.  
  
Just like always, Hinata was busy wolfing down his food while chattering endlessly about what Kenma texted him last night--which was about the new game that's coming out next week. And while the sound of the Nekoma setter's name was enough to irritate him, it didn't bother him at all. He had other matters to attend to. Matters that are more important. Matters that.. concerned a certain dumbass.  
  
Taking one final sip from his milk, he took a deep breath and stared at Hinata, which took the latter in surprise.  
  
"K-Kageyama..?"  
  
"Hinata."  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you fell down from heaven?"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Do you drink milk?"  
  
"Huh?! What the hell are you talking about, Kageyama? And while I do drink milk, I don't drink that as much as you do!"  
  
"It sure did your body good."  
  
"I..I guess, it's milk after all.."  
  
"You're like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts."  
  
Hinata raised his eyebrow at him. "Excuse me? Are you trying to say that I'm nuts? That I'm stupid?"  
  
"If I had to rate you from one to ten-"  
  
"Oi, Kageyama!"  
  
"I would rate you as a nine because I am the one you're missing."  
  
"...."  
  
"Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all of my-- OUCH! What was the for?!"  
  
"Because you're stupid, _Bakageyama._ "  
  
Kageyama only stared back at him, his confusion apparent in his face. All he tried to do is to blurt out all of those cheesy pick up lines from the Internet, and he was rewarded by a hit from an annoyed Hinata instead. What happened to the blushing and embarrassed mess that he was in his dreams? Were those just fantasy?  
  
Now extremely embarrassed, he tried to cover it off by running away, but the shorty was fast enough to catch him and grab a hold of his hand.  
  
"Kageyama."  
  
He felt a bit hesitant. "What?"  
  
"What were you trying to do earlier?"  
  
The setter gave a deep sigh as soon as he heard this. How could someone be so stupid? Isn't he the one who wanted to be flirted? He's just doing what he wants, that's all!  
  
Pissed off, he grabbed Hinata's head in fury and  adjusted himself so that he could look at him in the eyes.  
  
"Obviously, dumbass... _I'm trying to flirt with you, okay?_ "  
  
And the laughter that came out from the little ball of sunshine afterwards was enough to bring Kageyama to the depths of hell.  



End file.
